User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/RP Summary - 26/09/2015
This roleplay was hosted by JustChain. Daf, Amber, Chain, Digit, Isa, Mineko and Kay are all standing within the Commercial Area. Breada is outside the walls. Daf looks around, when suddenly, Breada shoots a blue ray at a group of zombies while perched on a tree. He jumps down, hurting his foot and proceeds to run toward the ostrich towards the Citadel. Amber pokes Kay. Isa is sitting under a tree, admiring a photo of 'someone'. Digit pokes Amber. Daf looks where he placed his beanie. Kay finally turns to see Amber poking her.Kay then says "Hey".Breada trips over Isa, accidentally dropping all of her photos. He is in a hurry and does not look back. Chain is sitting atop the Citadel looking for criminal activity.Amber says "Hi there, friend. Whatcha' up to?"Isa glares at Breada and proceeds to pick up the photos very carefully, she then stuffs them into her bag. Daf pushes Breada over and searches him, Daf does not find his beanie, apologizes, and then runs off.Kay says "Oh..U-um nothing really..." Kay clutches her necklace and shoves it in her pocket. Breada is on the floor, baffled. He then says:"I don't wear beanies, brr..."Amber says "W-wha?... Y'sure about that..? I saw you starring at that necklace that you just hid for some odd reason... Something on your mind?"Corruption watches at a distance. Kay watches over the Citadel from a tree and looks at Amber. "... Yeah, I guess you could say that..." she says. Isa takes out her sketchbook and draws something. Daf climbs up the tree. Breada leaves the sector and opens his house door, enters, locks it, and tests out his ray gun. Isa thinks "Damn, I should practice full body drawings..." Mineko out of nowhere tackles Kay while saying "HAAAAI~". Daf asks "Hey girls, have you seen my beanie?" Breada shoots a blue ray twice, which ricochets through his house. Amber becomes spooked. Dark Hammer suddenly begins walking toward Emvee rather nonchalontly, he is barely on the horizon from Emvee's viewpoint. Breada exclaims "Gah! No! Stupid g---" Breada is frozen by the blue ray, which has stunned him for approximately five minutes. Kay stiffens up from the sudden contact from the pale girl and glares at her before displaying a warm smile. "Hai Mineko..." she says. Digit comes out of nowhere and says "Hai!". Daf gets no response then proceeds to go down the tree. Breada's second blue ray breaks out of a window and ricochets throughout the Citadel."I hope that doesn't hit anyone." Breada thought, as he waited for the stun to wear off. "Teehee~ What are we talking about~? Mineko gets off Kay, sitting down with a grin." Mineko says joyfully."W-woah... Mineko... You came out of nowhere." Amber replied. Corruption is suddenly hit by the ray but is not frozen for too long. Kay chuckles at her two friends sitting beside her."Oh nothing much, Mineko-Chan. Just looking at this." Kay says. Behind Dark Hammer was a girl that was following him, one of her hands was made up of stones. Kay takes out the necklace that has a crystalized star on the end, it appears to have a galaxy in the middle. Amber had hidden Daf's beanie and continues to not say a thing about it. Corruption absorbs the ray's power and copies it. Majora is walking around eating a giant turkey leg blissfully. Once the pair arrive at the metropolis, Dark Hammer looks around. "Hmph! This place seems relatively unchanged." he says. Corruption looks at the horizon toward Dark Hammer. "This shall be interesting." he says. Mineko then jumps on Amber. "Your turn~ Hugzzz~" Mineko says. Daf portals behind Amber and hugs her. Breada is no longer stunned, so he leaves the house and goes for a walk, putting the ray gun within his scarf. Dark Hammer smashes one of the nearby buildings and the crash can be heard from afar. Kay seems fascinated by the necklace. Her eyes seem wider and have a sparkle to them. Amber is hugged and starts blushing. Breada turns around sharply. "What was THAT?!" he exclaims as he heard the building crash. Amber says "H-hey Daf." while smiling. Majora sees Kay and says "Oh hey there!" with a mouth full of chicken. Daf says "Have you seen my beanie, Amby?". Mineko decides to sit next to Kay, looking at her necklace. "What's dis?" she asks. Kay ignores the crashing sound, and then sees Majora. "Oh hello, Majora." she greets. She then turns to Mineko- "It's a necklace... My ancestor left me...". A pause. "It's a crystalized star..." she says. Dark Hammer goes around smashing houses trying to explicitly get the attention of the Scarf Heroes. "Where are those damned kids, I need some money. My budget has been running low recently." he says frustrated. Daf looks at Kay. Majora finishes his food. "A star?!" Majora says while shocked. "Uhh-" Amber awkwardly coughs. "Nooo... I don't know where it is." She says in reference of Daf's beanie. "Crystalized star? That sounds neat." Daf says directed at Kay. "Yeah... If you look closely..." She said, then tapped the star object and it began to glow an aura of magnificent colors. "IF YOU TOUCH MY HOUSE, YOU GET IT, MISTER!" Breada shouted angrily. Dark Hammer sighs and glances towards the girl. "Well, looks like we are gonna have to go find them." he said. "I've been through thousands of dimensions and I've never seen a Crystalized Star." Daf says. Mineko brings a danish out of nowhere, eating it. "Om nom nom" she says with a stuffed face. Majora looks at the star and says "Wow, that's really something special!". Dark Hammer glances at the person shouting at him "Oh, and who are you? Would you happen to be one of them Scarf Heroes?" he questions Breada. Kay then tied it around her neck. "Well, I guess Drakay found a way to get one... She was the goddess of galaxies...well... Now I am..." She says while rubbing her neck nervously. "Eh--" Her attention snaps to see Dark Hammer."Yes, and I don't like that you're smashing houses, sir!" Breada says with confidence. Daf gasps."Oh god..." Kay says. "Dang, looks like she didn't have a multi to protect her." Daf says."That stinks." He adds. Kay gets up and runs towards the sound of Dark Harmmer, she's as stealthy as a ninja. * Daf The Multi pulls out his beanie from under Ambu. "Oh? and what can a little puny boy like you gonna do about it?" Dark Hammer says threateningly. Corruption watches and decides to mess around... Kay looks on from behind a building, and her necklace glows, and she pulls out a magnificent sword out of it. Stone notices Kay's movements "Yo, I think we have more company." "This!" Breada said, holding out his ray gun in regard of Dark Hammer. //Corruption pushes Kay out in the open then portals to a roof// "Ech- FUCK." she exclaims. Daf The Multi rushes to Kay's side, protecting her. Dark hammer smirks and says "Well would you look at that." "Yo, if it isn't The Tin Man and his wife." Daf says. Kay stumbles out and regains her stepping."Damnit." she says. "Stone, you take the kid with the ray gun." Dark Hammer says. "Did you find your heart yet, Tin Man?" Daf says. "I got these two." Dark Hammer adds. "Stone?" Breada said, curiously. Daf The Multi pulls out the FSST. Kay took swung her sword, and it glowed like a star"Yoyoyoyoyo Mr.Tinny!" Daf said intimidatingly. Stone nods and starts launching bolts of thunder at him with a spear she wields. Dark Hammer nods. "Oh boy matching swords! I'm sure that I'll get a great amount of money out of both of them." he says. Breada barely dodges the bolts of thunder. Kay glares at Dark Hammer. Corruption watches in amusement. "How about you sell youself off to some pig at an alley?" Kay says. * Breada then shoots his yellow ray, which is thin, but pierces through brick walls. Kay smirks and readies her sword. And alright, considering this is long as nobs, you can read the rest yourselves: JustChainStone then launches a wave of knockback deflecting the laser and heading straight towards him6:40MrBreada"GAH!" Breada yelps. He fails to dodge, and is pierced straight through his right foot6:40JustChainOh please you have no idea he readies his hammer Well i hope you two have had your fun6:41MrBreada"Hnnnnnggg you win this round, cretin!" Breada says, before hopping on one foot back to his house6:41XXKay-ChanXxKay glares at Dark Hammer.6:41JustChainStone sighs and then walks back over to Dark Hammer Alright i dealt with that kid shall we start?6:42XXKay-ChanXxSHe readies her self and gripped her sword.6:42MrBreada* MrBreada is afraid to take off his boot to see if his foot injury was serious6:42Daf The Multi* Daf The Multi whisper at Kay "I'm only making fun of him because I'm not sure if we will win..."6:42XXKay-ChanXxShe thinks to herself- "If I need to, I'll enter...*that form*"She nodds at Daf6:43MrBreada* MrBreada watches the potential fight from a window6:43JustChainDark hammer smirks Of course we shall He grabs Stone and throws her up in the air before launching her at high speeds towards Kay all while Stone speeds and directs herself with her magicIsaChan98 has left the chat. 6:43Daf The Multi//Corruption then hops in the middle real quick stopping everyone//6:43XXKay-ChanXx-Suddenly a flock of crows and Ravens and Jackdaws attack Dark Hammer and Stone grabbing their attention-6:43Daf The MultiHello peasents6:44XXKay-ChanXx"Aww not this Jerk" kay said glaring at Corr.6:44Daf The MultiHow are you guys today?6:44JustChainScrew off corruption you know i can easily deal with you6:44XXKay-ChanXx//Another person stands a top of a roof directing the birds//"Fuck off Cackrupption."6:44Daf The MultiWhat do you mean Tinny? You tried last timed and failed.6:44MrBreada* MrBreada has an urge to fight... "I have to help them out... I can't allow those guys to get injured like me"6:45Okaminarutofan999"He has to join our CAWS! maybe he's on our side"6:45JustChainstone is still spiraling towards kay her spear ready to kill6:45XXKay-ChanXxKay growls a bit. It's quiet noticable her eye's going into a deep red.(Okami yes XD)6:45Daf The MultiYou have absolutely nothing to counter me boy, you're just SCrap Metal in my eyes.6:45MrBreada* MrBreada wraps his foot with bandages to heal, before climbing out the chimney and clumsily hopping from rooftop to rooftop6:45JustChainYadaYada i know and learned from my mistakes6:45Daf The Multi//Corruption then shoot Breadas Blue Ray right at him//Oops.6:46XXKay-ChanXxKay quickly charges at Stone and knocks her spear out of her hands6:46Daf The Multi//Corr Chuckles//6:46MrBreada* MrBreada is stunned for another 5 minutes, and is on edge as he is about to fall from a house6:46Daf The MultiPoor poor boy6:46XXKay-ChanXxKay then elbows Stone in the face and then round house kicks her into a wall.6:46Daf The Multi//Corr then blasts Breada off the house//* Daf The Multi quickly runs and catches Breada6:47JustChainstone's spear returns to hand and she starts shooting her lightning at Kay8:24:44 PM Daf The Multi: XXKay-ChanXxKay dodges again and stabs Stone in the chest6:47MrBreada* MrBreada looks at Daf, then asks, "_Is that Corr guy always a jerk?"6:47Daf The MultiCorr is pure evil so yea6:47JustChainDark hammer sets his hammer down and one end opens. Homing missiles start flying towards KayMrBreada has left the chat. 6:48Daf The Multi* Daf The Multi rush then portals the missles into a voidUghghhh So much running... >M